The Sting of Friendly Fire
by Sandylee007
Summary: TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 2X20 AND 3X1 Just when everything's supposed to be alright in the world again fate happens. After the Soul Sword and the Seelie Queen not all warlocks are happy with Magnus. After Alec receives news that Magnus has been attacked he rushes to his boyfriend's apartment. MALEC


A/N: Again, I was supposed to type something else. But guess whose mind was taken over by Malec? (chuckles) This idea jumped me from out of nowhere, and I just couldn't shake it off. Because I can't resist the thought of something like this happening. And well, Magnus-whump is a guilty pleasure of mine. (Sorry, Magnus…!)

DISCLAIMER: Nooope, I still don't own anything. Just borrowing our beloved boys for a little bit. Which always seems end with ache for them both. Ooops…?

WARNINGS: Some mentions of violence… Some foul language… Nope, Malec still isn't something I'd EVER warn anyone about.

Okay… Time to stop rambling. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

Magnus, and Alec, sorry…!

* * *

 ** _The Sting of Friendly Fire_**

* * *

After Valentine had been officially defeated things were incredibly hectic. There was a great deal of relief but also new tension. The whole… experience had rattled pretty much everyone quite thoroughly.

Alec was almost certain that he'd never been that busy. And it'd take a long while before he'd get over all the frights he received in a short amount of time. But still… The euphoria of being with Magnus again, of having gotten rid of that gaping hole inside him their… fights caused… The pure joy of knowing that his boyfriend, and his people, were once again safe from Valentine and the Sword… It made him feel so happy and _light_ that even when he was swamped with paperwork he felt like he was flying.

Which, of course, was when fate decided that it was a perfectly good moment to mess up things.

That evening Alec was trying to finish a report as quickly as possible. Because it was already late. And he was experiencing some serious (not entirely unpleasant) tingling that was driving him insane when he remembered just what was waiting for him at home. (He chose to file the musings over when, exactly, he started considering Magnus's loft his home for later.) Which was why a very familiar figure bursting into his office made his left eyebrow twitch. "Jace, I'm…" He lifted his head while talking and all words froze into his mouth when he took in the look on his parabatai's face. "Jace? What's going on?"

Jace swallowed thickly, pale and so alarmed that he wouldn't have needed their bond to sense the emotion. "There's… been a warlock attack."

Alec felt something tighten in his chest. And here he'd been naively hoping that Valentine's demise would soothe the rift the whole debacle had torn between Downworld and the Clave, and in extension the Institute… He wasn't going to back down from doing his job but this was about warlocks. They were Magnus's people, and he was terrified of messing things up _again_ after his latest (and by far biggest) screwup nearly made him lose his boyfriend for good. He got up slowly and rigidly. "I'll just gear up and we can go."

"Alec." Jace paused, a look on his face that promised bad news the blond absolutely didn't want to deliver. And in those four endless seconds every single cell in Alec's body tensed up from dread, all former elation fading away. "The attack… It happened at Magnus's apartment."

Alec stared. Feeling like the world was disappearing from under his feet. "What?" he choked out.

* * *

By the time Alec made it to Magnus's familiar door he was out of breath. His heart always beat faster around his boyfriend but at that very moment it was hammering almost painfully from sheer terror. His hands were embarrassingly unsteady when he fumbled with the key he only just got from Magnus. Two nights (full of talking… and catching up) and two mornings after they made up, to be exact. He had a feeling that the warlock had already contemplated the gesture before… Well.

* * *

/ _"What's this?" Alec inquired when finding the key resting on top of a pile of his clothes, which Magnus had folded neatly while he still slept. Trying and – judging by his boyfriend's look of amusement – failing to hide how excited and hopeful he was._

 _Magnus shrugged. And failed to make it seem anything close to indifferent or casual. "Seeing as you're likely to spend great many nights here… It's only sensible to try and make you feel like you're welcome to visit anytime."_

 _The manner in which Alec thanked Magnus ensured that they didn't get out of the bed for three more hours._ /

* * *

Alec loved Magnus's apartment almost as much as he loved the warlock. Because it always held this bizarre air of comfort and warmth to it, one that promised safety and healing. But now… Now the place was in utter disarray. The tightness in his chest intensified tenfold while his widening eyes scanned through the damage.

A smell in the air that spoke of a fight with magic… Broken furniture… Broken glass… A nauseating amount of shattered items… Damage on the wall from how hard a body had been slammed at it… Blood…

A couch was one of the things left unharmed. Unfortunately the warlock sitting on it wasn't. Magnus was hunched in a way that immediately gave Alec a slash of ache, shoulders slumped and posture tense. Catarina hovered close, murmuring softly while her magic worked delicately on healing. Magnus jumped slightly at the noise Alec made upon entering and turned his head with a grimace that was soon hidden with visible effort.

Alec had to bite the inside of his cheek, hard, to hold back a whimper.

Catarina's magic had helped. But it was still far too easy to see how Magnus's lower lip had been split. The warlock's other cheek carried a burn-mark and a fast forming bruise. Smudged makeup made it all seem even more devastating.

It was, however, his boyfriend's back Catarina had been working on. Alec felt ill while realization dawned. Whoever attacked Magnus hit him in the back, caught him off guard.

Magnus swallowed thickly. "I… was meaning to send you a message", the man offered hoarsely and seemed apologetic. As well as so hurt, shaken and vulnerable that it was heartbreaking. "It's… not as bad as it looks." The warlock winced and shuddered, then tried to cover it up with a horrible forced smile. "I think I'll have to do some redecorating."

Alec's heart constricted, still beating unnaturally quickly. "What happened?" Because none of this made any sense. Why would other warlocks attack Magnus, after everything he'd done and sacrificed for them? When his boyfriend would do absolutely anything to try and keep them safe?

Magnus's gaze fell and he shuddered again while Catarina's magic continued to work. "These five… They've been… problematic for a while, now. But… I didn't imagine that they would…" The warlock scoffed, shook his head and blinked thrice rapidly. "Seems I'm entirely too prone to misjudgments these days."

Alec saw red. He'd always been almost terrifyingly protective of those he loved. And Magnus… was special. "Where are they?" If he saw the attackers he wasn't sure what he might do.

"Handled." Magnus clenched his jaw when the healing magic hit a particularly sore spot. "The Clave and Council will decide what happens to them. But… I'd imagine that attacking the High Warlock in his own home is considered a fairly serious offense." The man scoffed again, eyes on the floor. "For now, while I still am the High Warlock, at least."

Some other day Alec might've wondered what that last part meant. But for now his attention was claimed by other things. By the fact that his boyfriend was very clearly in pain, injured and traumatized. After having been attacked _in his home_ , by _his own people_ , whom he trusted enough to turn his back on them.

"Why did they attack?" Alec tried not to sound as hostile as he did. But it was impossible to hold back the kind of blinding rage he felt at the moment.

Magnus shuddered yet again. And this time it definitely wasn't caused by magic or pain. When it became obvious that the man wouldn't offer a response Catarina sighed heavily. "These five… They've… had their reservations towards Magnus's abilities as a leader for a while, now. And this whole thing with the Soul Sword and the Seelie Queen… I guess it was the final straw." She went on although it was obvious that she didn't want to. "They're questioning Magnus's loyalties. And whether his judgement is clouded."

"What?" Alec frowned, a horrible feeling rising within. "Why would they think that?"

Catarina gave him a gloomy, apologetic look. And all of a sudden it made so much sense that Alec felt like throwing up.

Magnus did point out, once, that their relationship would put his reputation on the line as well. Love between a warlock and a shadowhunter… It was frowned upon on both sides. Before they even got together Alec was terrified of how his family might react to their relationship. Yet he completely failed to wonder how Magnus's family might react. And now, with all the… other stuff…

"They…" Alec shook his head again. "Magnus, they can't blame you for the Seelie Queen. You only did what you thought was right. And… And the Soul Sword…" His voice cracked. "You didn't know…!"

Magnus gave him a sad look. "But I knew before they did. And chose keeping your secret over sharing the truth with them immediately."

Alec had hard time breathing properly.

This was all his fault. If it wasn't for him… If he would've…

"Alexander." Magnus's pained eyes were soft. "This isn't your fault. This… It was my own choices that led here. And I think I'm old enough to answer for my own mistakes." The attempt at a joke fell flat.

The lack of accusation made Alec want to cry. Because they were his mistakes, too. He chose to kiss Magnus in front of everyone and be with him. (Well, even now he couldn't bring himself to consider _that_ a mistake, not when it was the best thing that'd ever happened to him. But it stung, a lot, to realize the cost it had to Magnus.) He kept the Soul Sword a secret. If it wasn't for him, Magnus would've been thinking straight and not gone to the Seelie Queen for help.

It was horrible, felt like a stab, to realize that those who attacked Magnus were right in a small way.

"Magnus…" Alec choked on his words and he didn't like the way his eyes stung. "This… This isn't your fault, either." He went on when he realized just how little his boyfriend believed him. "You… You didn't deserve this. You know that, right?" Magnus had to know that! Didn't he…?

Yet Magnus looked away again, expression growing hooded, and seemed to shrink into himself.

Catarina gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze before looking towards Alec. She was visibly tired and frustrated, but there was no anger or judgement. "Do you think you could get us some water?"

Alec nodded eagerly, relieved to have something practical to do. Also, seeing Magnus in his current state was almost unbearably painful. He made his way to the kitchen and faced the starting point of what would've, without any doubt, been a lovely dinner. Immediately feeling foolish for it, he wasted a few moments and put the food to the fridge. Desperate to salvage at least something of what the attack had ruined.

By the time Alec approached the couch with two glasses of water Catarina was about to leave. She was murmuring quietly to Magnus, the words barely carrying to where Alec stood. "… just those few idiots. The rest of us are on your side. Remember that."

Magnus nodded. He even managed a smile but his eyes didn't light up with it. "My dearest Catarina, what have I ever done to deserve you?" he mused fondly.

Catarina grinned. "We'll never know. But now you owe me a few drinks." Her eyes sharpened, which was enough to stop an oncoming snap of fingers. "Not today. The last thing your head needs right now is alcohol. And you just used up too much magic, remember? Maybe tomorrow when I come and check up on you." Magnus reacted with a frown of disapproval that might've been adorable any other day, but her attention was already on Alec. "Call me if his back gets worse. I… wasn't able to heal it fully yet. Or if you're worried about anything else."

Alec nodded firmly. "I will." It was one of the easiest promises he'd ever made.

"Good." She gifted him with a warm smile, which almost chased away traces of worry, shock and fatigue from her face. (Clearly tonight had been a startling experience for her as well.) "We both know that he wouldn't call. I'm happy to leave him to safe hands." She obviously meant it, and the approval gave Alec a splash of pride he wasn't sure he deserved.

Once Catarina had left Alec studied his boyfriend intensely. It was a small relief to discover that the damage done to his face was barely visible. But the warlock's complexion still seemed off and the untidy makeup did nothing to lessen the alarming signs. It was even more disconcerting to notice how slowly and stiffly Magnus hauled himself up, testing his feet. His boyfriend's knees buckled after roughly ten seconds.

Alec reacted out of pure instinct. He dashed forward and caught Magnus. He succeeded in keeping the warlock from crashing to the floor and obtaining even more bruising. But his hold earned a full body shudder and a muffled gasp of pain.

"Ah…!"

Alec loosened his hold and repositioned his hands in a flash, would've let go entirely if he would've dared to. He was horrified when he remembered that the back wasn't entirely recovered yet. "I'm sorry!" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY…!_

Magnus shook his head and fought to breathe steadily while agony swam in his eyes. "It's… It's alright… I just… I need to catch my breath."

Alec nodded slowly but remained stone-still otherwise. His mind whirred chaotically, trying to figure out what he could do. "Do you… think you can make it to bed?" Even that terrible night the _look_ Magnus gave him made his cheeks color. "Not for anything like that. I just… It'd be more comfortable for you there." He didn't know all that much about medical care but he figured that Magnus could use some rest.

They still had… things to work through. Communication and trust issues included. They agreed on that after talking (well, there was talking, too…) through their first night together after finding each other again. The whole Soul Sword and Seelie Queen mess didn't exactly help with the difficulties they both had when it came to trusting and opening up.

But there, in the middle of his devastated apartment, Magnus leaned against Alec with most of his weight. Let him support and take the lead. And it was more intimate than anything they'd ever done between the sheets.

Magnus lay down on his side carefully and bit back a hiss. Alec claimed the other side of the bed with the same speed and caution, then stretched out his arm. His heart gave a thud of relief when Magnus accepted the invitation and settled down pressed against him. Right beside him, where he could keep him safe.

The silence that lingered for a while was heavy rather than awkward or uncomfortable. At some point Jace sent a message, asking how Magnus was doing. Alec responded with a 'He'll be okay', hoping and praying that he was right. And announced that he wouldn't come back to the Institute that night or the following day.

Eventually Alec spoke up. "Tell me how to fix this", he pleaded. (And was instantly reminded of another horrible day.) "Tell me what to do."

Magnus shook his head. A few seconds later a ring decorated hand was laid on his chest and the warlock whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible. "Just this."

Of course it wasn't enough. Not after something like… _this_. But for now just being there was all Alec could do. So he did that.

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

X

* * *

A/N: Poor boys, especially Magnus! And Alec, this WASN'T your fault. (whimpers)

Soooo… How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you always brightens my day (like Magnus makes Alec smile).

Also… See that 'X' instead of 'End'? I'm… not entirely sure if this story is completed. What do you think?

In any case, THANK YOU, so much, for reading! If even High Warlocks can't see the future, who knows. Maybe I'll see you again?

Take care – of yourselves, and all the Magnuses and Alecs out there!


End file.
